Madness
by stonerock333
Summary: Midna leaves Link, and he's slowly diving into insanity. Rated T for violence and dark theme. May change to M.
1. Chapter 1

Lies, this world is full of them. Lies behind pretty faces, which swear that no harm will come to you.

_Tempt the fates, beware the smile. It hides all the teeth, my dear, _

_What's behind them…_

Being lost, in denial. Convincing yourself that the action is out of love, or trust.

_Once you're lost in Twilight's blue, you don't find your way, the way finds you._

You're tempted by the beauty.

_He steps between the trees, a crooked man. There's blood on the blade. Don't take his hand._

Once you're in denial, you can't get out. .

_So glad you could stay forever._

Until the harsh truth finally gets to you. Gnawing at you, slowly turning you insane. Before you realize the lie.

_You warm by the firelight, in twilight's blue. Shadows creep & dance the walls._

_He's creeping too…_

And even by then, it may be too late…

_So glad you could stay forever._

My name is Link. This is the story of my descent into madness.

FALLING INTO SHADOWS

By: Stonerock333

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Everything is property of Nintendo.**

**The song used for the italics is Someone's In The Wolf by Queens Of The Stone Age.**

YEAR ONE:

The day. That one, glorious but heartbreaking day. Ganon, defeated. Midna, freed from the curse. Peace, restored to Hyrule. Things began…to look normal. Things were finally working out.

Then, she left. Back to her own world. Leaving me confused, angry, and heartbroken. The ride back to the village, terrible. Full of desolate cries. Thoughts of suicide. The first night, was worse. Lit by candle light, falling into the desperation, promises of fake love. She wasn't my first. There had been many before her. This, was the most confusing. She had an honest love for me. I had taken her innocence, while pretending to share the feelings. Waking up in the morning. Before her, the corrupted girl, whom I had loved as a child. Ilia. Unable to face the pain, I ran. So far away. Made myself little known as possible. I met a man who specialized in disguises, I became a new person in image.

Long red hair, red eyes, pale skin, constantly wearing black. This was a reflection on my state of mind. The expense was…too much. I slaughtered the magician. Stole everything he owned. Wandered. Left Hyrule. One man recognized me, somehow. Killed him. Killed the witnesses. Left this new country. And now, you're all caught up. Lovely tale isn't it?

YEAR TWO:

I built a small shack, where I could isolate myself. Afraid of civilization. The looks on their faces as my blade cut through them. The screams they make. All soothing, all felt bloody(haha) fantastic. On this particular day, the sun was shining. The sounds of happy people echoed for miles, I could hear every child's laugh, with the triforce of courage. Which despite my new found ways has not left me.

They make me sick. Living care-free lives. Thinking the hero who saved them will arise when needed. Nobody was there to save the hero from his own rage. Oh well.

I had to get my revenge on Midna. She was to blame. She didn't need to leave for her own world. I studied spell books. Learnt all of the myths. And had a pretty decent understand of the Twilight World. One book, listed ways in which one could enter it.

_Mirror of Twilight. _

Not going to happen. Midna shattered it so I couldn't follow her.

_At precisely 18:56 on the eve of the festival of winds-_

That one's out. Festival of Winds is only once every 1000 years and we had our last one 468 years ago.

_One must first possess a piece of the sacred triangle. 1000 human souls must be sacrificed, no more, no less. Offer them to the goddess of darkness, Damitrius and one shall be transported to the World of Twilight._

Perfect…

**Darker than normal, but oh well. Tell me what you think. Thanks.**

**The Stone Man**


	2. Chapter 2

Before I begin the next segment, I would like to thanks Justice Snake, for his kind words.

"A very intriguing read, I must say. The depression and sadness os almost suffocating. The Madness of Link seems to be a popular topic from time to time.  
The style is very punctual, short sentences encompass an expanding darkness.  
Nice take on the Lore of Zelda. It's always interesting to read another person's creation of Zelda Mythology.

There are darkened tones in my lengthy story as well, but I will not press that item here. Yours promises blood and massacre and I look forward to it, good Stone.

Bring on the desolation, though I really like Midna as a character. I hope that the vengeance is not overt. However, with the direction this story is taking, I am not going to hold my breath.

Keep on writing!  
Regards,  
-Justin."

Thanks for taking the time to review. Blood shed will occur. I assure you of that. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter of Madness.

THE NEXT DAY

Walking. Walking through the streets of Clock Town. Capital City of Termina, I believe. It's a nice place. The people, friendly. I'm wearing a black robe, with a mask over my face. Partly a disguise, partly a way to keep attention away from me, as Termina citizens are known for their masks.

The robe conceals the blade at my hip. Thirsty for the blood that will be shed when the time arises. Hopefully, the first 100 souls or so can be gathered in one day. The trick would have to be getting everyone in the same place. It'll go much quicker and smoother that way. Another thing, it needs to be a quick slaughter. The longer I take, the more get away. I don't expect everyone to be dead, just hoping to get as much as I can.

I look in the sky. The position of the sun tells me it's about 11am. I want to be done here by 6. It's mostly a matter of time…

THREE HOURS LATER

I managed gather all of the townspeople in South Clock town, by ringing an emergency bell at the top of a tower. Ring, ring. People swarm in like bees to a bear. It was amusing. I clear my throat, the crowd stops chattering, to listen to me speak. I still wear my mask.

"Attention Clock Town!" my voice is raspy from its lack of use. "I'm afraid that I have most troubling news!" I decide to toy with them a little. "A murderer from Hyrule is on his way here, right now!" Startled screams arose. Panic swept them. I waited for them to calm. "I however, am prepared to defend you all from suffering a very painful death!"

Cheers. Thank you's. Celebrations. Men offering to help. I jumped down, from the tower. Not harmed by the fall. A little girl in the front ran to me. Looked up with hopeful eyes. Smiled. "Are you really gonna save us Mister?" If I had a conscience at that point, I would have moved to a different city, and just struck in alley's. But no. All hope for me was lost by then. "Of course I am." I said.

"What's your name little girl?" "Ash Lynn." I smiled, fake as the love Midna had for my sanity. Slowly, I reached into my robes. Gripping the handle of my sword. She looked at me, confused. "I promise to make this painless as possible!"

She started to scream, and then the sword came out and off went Ash Lynn's head. Screams erupted from the crowd. I laughed, swinging my sword left and right. Slicing through the crowd like a knife through butter. At least twenty dead within the first ten seconds. Some were trampled to death. I fought with many armored guards. I set up boulders to block the town exits before I started to bloodshed. They were trapped like rats. I summoned spirits to thin out numbers. Set fire to buildings, played with my victims heads.

Unfortunately, in all of the chaos, I was hit several times. Enough to cause me wince after taking a particularly nasty swipe to my shoulder. I was kicked over from behind, men starting to take advantage of the situation, kicking, punching, doing whatever they could. Then, I had lost all patience. I cast a spell. Into the skies. Darkness, light, I combined them. Created an attack that would make Din herself collapse. My sword, the Blade of Shadows, glowed red brilliantly. "_GODESS STORM!" _

Fire shot out of the sword, once again, into the sky. Thunder. Rain. Blood Fire raining from the skies. Then, a whirring. A bright light. Screaming. Cutting. Blood of the townspeople, flowing into the many water springs placed around town. When the smoke cleared, I was the only one standing. Only person that could be called a person. I stretched. Looked at my wounds. None fatal. Walked to the center of East Clock Town, where I had set up the easy part.

Blood from the attacker, which in this case, is me. Triforce piece activated. Sword laid down, still covered in blood. "Hethiens, Gurantai, Asule!" Every fallen body had a soul that arose from it, was sent into the blade. Picking it up, I stabbed it into the special triangular shaped spot. The souls drained into the earth. I could feel myself getting stronger, more powerful. More spells came into knowledge. I could also keep track of the souls that were harvested, then sacrificed.

176 down, 824 to go…

Hurray, murder.

Tell me what you think, thanks.

**The Stone Man.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup peoplez? Stonerock coming at you from Niagara Falls Canada, ROCKING AT SPRING BREAK! WOOOOOO.  
But in all seriousness, I hope everyone is having a really fun break so far, cause mines been pretty good too. -Nod-  
Anyways, it's 2am, cousins asleep, friends are asleep, so I turn to writing. Don't you all feel so special? :)**

**Now, without any furthur delay;  
here's Chapter Three.**

It was so easy, it was so exciting, it was so...fun. I enjoyed killing them all. The screams fufilling my sick desires. But the thrill dissappeared, the excitment died. I do not believe I will truely be at peace until I have Midna's blood on my hands. 824 people left, though the whole country is on alert. Getting around will be easy enough. But I look quite...out of place. And the guards in most towns were given permission to inspect any person they find suspicious. I left my mask behind, no point in keeping it.

I decide that I should move out, leave Termina. I've no doubt a pretty rupee on my head, and I will not allow myself to die until Midna is disposed of, by any means. I am going to travel to the tropical land of Karajama, and collect most of the souls there.

MIDNA'S POV

It's been just over two years since I left Link. The look of pain on his face was unbearable. I almost regret having to leave. The child in my arms; my son; starts crying, he's hungry again. Damian is the only piece of Link I still have. On our last night together we got...busy. This got me pregnant. I feel bad for leaving Link, of course I do. But...it was for the best. He's strong, he'd of gotten over it by now, right?

**"Short, but going to bed. Night.  
The Stone Man"**


	4. Chapter 4

omg, story time. Computer contracted its second bad virus in less than a year. (Too much porn? Nah. No such thing.) Had to get PC wiped. Microsoft Word went with it. So until further notice, I'm going to type fics on officeorg. Just in case you notice a format change or something. I don't know.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER FOUR

The Diary

Link's POV:

I had settled on my next location. Rutas. A small town just across the Great Bay ocean. Named after the Water Sage from one of the old legends. The only problem is figuring out how I'd get there. It was always possible to steal a boat, but I'd like to stay as low as possible. Committing another crime...may not be the best way to do that.

Damn, I really should've taken money from those townsfolk before I sacrificed them. I'm broke, and getting a job was not at all an option. I knew of one alternative route, that cost nothing, but was much longer, not that I'm in much of a hurry of course. The only downside is that it goes through Hyrule, the one place I didn't want to go. I'd left so much behind there. I have to hope nobody sees through my disguise, not that it's likely they would.

Sighing, I grabbed my sword, which was leaning against a wall. Slipped on my new mask, and started the long journey through the Lost Woods to Ordan forest.

2 DAYS LATER

I'm moving much faster than I'd planned. It seems that the correct path ways have been marked in my absence. Strange, but not un-welcome. So far, I'd run into a few skull kids, quickly picking them off. Though they weren't very strong, they travel in groups, and could do some serious damage if one got a lucky shot to my knee or something. It looks like I've covered a lot of ground, there have been more signs of nearby settlement. Maybe I could pick up a few souls.

I'd recently discovered that only Human or Hylian souls would work. I tried sacrificing Skull Kids, all it did was change my sword from black to a strange greenish-brownish colour. It also smells somewhat like wet dog and animal droppings. Not appealing.

3 DAYS LATER

I'm in the Ordana province, specifically in the north forest, hiding from search parties. After all these years they still look for me, if only they knew what I was planning. I'm actually surprised they hadn't received word about the Clock Town killing. Sure, the village is pretty isolated, but I'm a wanted man and I was born here. You'd think they'd be looking for clues, at least.

So far I've yet to harvest any souls, but I spent a lot of time reading the spell book. I've discovered a catch, that I hadn't noticed before. It turns out as soon as I made the first sacrifices, I started a race against time. I have another two days before I have to make a sacrifice of at least 2 people, or I die. Damn fine print.

1 DAY LATER

I wandered around for a little bit, I had finally made it out of the Ordana province. I was still in Hyrule, but the busiest parts of them are behind me. This could be very good, or bad. I won't be caught, but there aren't as many people to sacrifice, and I have to hurry to Rutas. Luckily for me, I picked off a group of about 15 hunters.

I pretended to be interested in helping them, and as soon as they turned their backs, I cut them down. That should keep me going for about a week, give or take.

2 DAYS LATER

I have nothing of interest to put here, except that the rabbit I caught and ate must've been sick. God I hate the wilderness.

1 DAY LATER

Found an old shack, I'm sleeping here tonight. I really hope that the berries I had aren't poisonous...

**Yeah, short update for a long delay but I've got a lot going on.**

**And if you have a twitter, you can follow me at twitter(dot)com / TEC36 for fic updates or whatever. **

**~The Stone Man**


End file.
